


Under The Stars

by LenasLuthorCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Goofy Beefcake gf, Cuddling, Dansen - Freeform, Dansen Endgame 2021, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, IT'S ABOUT THE YEARNING AND LOVE, Introspection, Kelly Olsen Smart Cinnamon Roll gf, Marriage Proposal, One Delicate Kiss, Soulmates, Stargazing, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenasLuthorCorp/pseuds/LenasLuthorCorp
Summary: Alex and Kelly spending the night on the perfect hill for stargazing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Under The Stars

“The stars are beautiful in Midvale.” Kelly exhaled breathily. They were on a trip to see Eliza, and Kelly was more than glad to come along with Alex. The first few times Alex had asked her, Kelly could read her like a book. Alex was not yet comfortable going alone to visit her mother alone and was unconsciously asking Kelly to act as somewhat of a buffer. As much as she loved Kara, the three of them under the same roof wouldn’t help in this mindset. When they had begun to talk about it, Alex described it as feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room, the weight of her mother’s expectations slowly pressing her to death. However, with time, their relationship had started to mend, sincere apologies on both ends and all that. So now, when Alex asked, there was no other motive. Eliza loved Kelly, and Alex did also. 

Both had agreed it would be foolish to turn away Kelly’s company if she was free.

Arms encircled Kelly from behind, a cold nose pressing into the nape of her neck made her shiver slightly, but the touch was perfect. As she gazed up once more, Alex spoke gently. “Yeah, they are. Kara flew us to this hill once and I just couldn’t let it go. It’s off the beaten path but I’ve never found a better place to look at the stars.” Although she was talking about the stars, Kelly could feel Alex looking at her. Alex’s love was all encompassing if you were fortunate to be on the receiving end of it. It felt like a cloak being gently draped around the soul, and Kelly found herself relaxing even more into her touch, turning her head slightly and rubbing her nose against Alex’s neck, also cold and smirked at Alex’s yelp of surprise.

Only  _ slightly  _ in revenge. Mostly in comfort. 

Kelly loosely wrapped her right arm, grasping Alex’s shoulder gently as they both returned their eyes to the stars. Kelly loved Alex all the time, but she  _ revelled  _ in this Alex. The Alex that was just so comfortable being held, and Kelly was honoured that she trusted her enough to just... _ be _ with her. Being tactile wasn’t in Alex’s nature usually, and Kelly respected that. It took them some time to navigate the comfort levels associated with casual lingering touches. Kelly itched for them and, as touch averse as Alex believed herself to be, she wanted the affection of non-sexual touch. She just couldn’t bring herself to express it. However, Kelly knew. She always knew, and Alex knew that she always knew, but it still excited her when Kelly was right on the money. As terrible as the whole Malefic situation was, the way Alex was instantly comforted by the feeling of  _ her  _ Kelly’s hand told her everything, and showed a mountain of progress from where they had first began.

It also reminded Kelly that she wasn’t the only one who just  _ knew _ .

Kelly was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised Alex had gently guided them to sit on the blanket she had laid out for them as they reached the top of the hill. Snapping back to her present situation, Kelly laid with her back to Alex’s front, still holding onto her arm. One of Alex’s hands had moved to hold hers, linking their hands together. A small part of her hand felt colder than the rest, letting her know that Alex had placed a delicate kiss upon it, and the thought made her smile goofily like a besotted schoolgirl. 

Good Lord, she loved this woman.

The air was brisk but not too cold, so thankfully the two women could spend a long while out here, with nothing except each other and the stars. Kelly was no expert, having kept her trough of intelligence more centred to things on Earth, but she pointed to the brightest star and mumbled “Sirius?” in question. Alex laughed, though not condescendingly, and gently corrected her, whispering “That’s a planet, darling. I think I read that Jupiter can be seen for a few days this week. Aren’t we lucky to see it?” She could hear the smile in Alex’s voice and the thought warmed her against the cool air.

“Yes, my love, we are.” Alex’s half-sigh, half-chuckle tickled her back, jostling her slightly. Alex reached into her coat pocket, and Kelly groaned petulantly as she was forced to let Alex go so she could retrieve…whatever it was she was reaching for. A flask maybe. Alex had reluctantly agreed to try and substitute coffee for tea sometimes and she would never admit it openly, but Kelly could see how much Alex actually liked it, and how much it surprised her. Green tea was a favourite late at night, when Alex had come home from a stressful mission or a long day of work when she was Director of the DEO. Kelly was restless on those nights at first, but she had soon learnt to bench those fears somewhat. And so, when Alex returned to find their kettle full of water and a teabag resting patiently in a mug, the message beyond the gesture soon became clear.

_ ‘I’m happy you’re home safe. Take care.’ _

The first sip Alex took was always the sweetest as she joined her resting girlfriend in bed, her soft breaths warming Alex more than the tea.

Needless to say, the ring box placed into her palm was a  _ shock _ .

Kelly gasped, and Alex’s hand enclosed hers. “Kelly Olsen, I’m impulsive. I’ve carried this ring around me for the better part of two months, trying to come up with and orchestrate the perfect moment to ask you. You deserve a fairytale, a large crowd gasping as I get down on one knee and crying with happiness. Cheering, confetti, a town parade even.” Kelly let out a burst of laughter, feeling the first tear make its way down her cheek. Alex continued. “However, I slowly came to the realisation that I couldn’t make the perfect time, I had to find it. And that meant being  _ patient _ .” Alex spoke the word with mock venom lacing her voice, but the goofy grin she always sported with Kelly was ever present. 

“But, being with you, it’s made me realise I would wait 100 years for something if it meant I would be waiting with you. And it struck me, lying here with you, this is the  _ moment.  _ You make me feel so calm, so tranquil and you have helped me so much.” Alex’s voice started cracking, and Kelly resisted the urge to cut her off. Alex needed this moment of romance, but also vulnerability. She  _ knew _ . Alex shuffled closer, rising to one knee and looking down to Kelly. If there was one thing Kelly knew about Alexandra Danvers, she was going to do something to the fullest when her heart was behind it. This moment was no exception.

“I’ve been through this once, and it was different. Looking back now, the relationship wasn’t...good for the both of us. It was a snap decision, nothing was really talked about or thought through, and it came back to bite me. But  _ this _ ...this is utterly different. This is so much more than I ever thought anything like this could be. The idea of marrying you makes my heart leap. And I have you to thank for me being able to go after what I want. I am completely in love with you Kelly, I don’t think I have the words to fully express it other than I cannot picture you not in my life. I want to wake up with you as my  _ wife _ . I want to hold your hand and hear our rings clink together. I want our child to see the love I have for you in the years to come. But mostly, I want  _ you  _ to know how much you truly mean to me, and this is just one of the things I have to offer you.” Alex was openly crying now, and if she was a mess, Kelly could only imagine how  _ she  _ looked. But there was Alex Danvers, gazing down at her with those beautiful big puppy eyes, backlit by the stars, tears glistening in the moonlight. Kelly felt speechless, but she forced herself to respond. 

“Of course. Yes.” All Kelly could do was repeat yes as Alex swept her up in a tight hug, laughing heartily through her tears and swinging her around in an act of pure, unadulterated joy. Alex set her down and opened Kelly’s hand, realising that the box had yet to be opened. She cracked it open and held it up, hearing Kelly’s gasp of astonishment, and preening at the wide grin she received when Kelly looked at the ring. It was  _ gorgeous _ ; two looping bars intersecting and holding a medium sized sapphire, encased in diamonds around the gem. It was silver, Kelly had always preferred silver to gold. Alex thought she looked beautiful in absolutely anything, truly, but made a note regardless. It showed Kelly that she was heard, that her words were appreciated, and it made her heart leap. The two sat down, tears slowing and giving way to the thrill of  _ engagement _ . Kelly rested her head on Alex’s stomach as Alex combed her hands through her hair, delicately removing the knots. A question persisted in Kelly’s mind and she broke the silence.

“How did you come to discover that  _ this  _ was my ring? It’s simply perfect, Alex, so who helped?” Kelly asked jokingly, laughing when Alex poked her in the ribs in mock indignation. Alex scoffed, puffing out her chest. 

“No one helped me, cheeky. I just knew.” Alex responded with a comfortable and confident smile, and Kelly thought she looked absolutely radiant with red-rimmed and glassy eyes, staring at her as if she were the most precious of jewels. Kelly’s laugh at her response could have warmed Midvale, and Alex kissed her softly, muffling her laughter before joining her. She briefly wondered if her mother knew.

The look of peaceful happiness that crossed Eliza’s face when they returned, before she had even had a chance to see the ring told Alex, of course.

  
She  _ knew _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THEM SO MUCH these bitches are so in love I can't WAIT to collect the wedding.


End file.
